Sketch Book
by Starfall842
Summary: This story is really fluffy with a pretty good amount of humor too. didn't plan out the ending as much as I wish I did. But I didn't have a plan for it soooo- hope you enjoy!


It was the late morning and May was taking a break from training. She thought it would be a nice idea if she flew around for a while. She took off into the sky, gliding around gracefully. May closed her eyes as she felt a slight breeze blow on her face. But since she wasn't looking where she was going she plummeted head first into a cloud. After a groan she pulled herself out and shook her head. Then May just so happened to see Drew. He seemed to be writing something under the shade of a tree. She decided to see what he was doing.

"Hey Drew!" May called, flying down towards him.

"Why hello miss 'Cloud Crasher'." The unicorn responded arrogantly.

"heh heh…" The pegasus rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "So a, what cha' writing down there Drew?" May asked.

"I'm not writing, I'm drawing." The boy explained.

"I didn't know you could draw!" May said excitedly.

Drew rose an eyebrow at her excitement. But then turned back to his work.

"It looks like you have a whole sketch book of drawings." The girl marveled.

Drew smiled slightly. He was happy that his crush was impressed with him. But he was a little surprised that she would impressed by his drawing skills. May looked over his shoulder see him drawing an umbreon sitting on a rock in the moon light.

"Wow! That looks great!" The pegasus gushed.

"Thanks." The boy replied. He had a small smile on his face and a tint of pink coated his cheeks.

The said young mare asked excitedly, "Why didn't you tell me you were an artist!?"

"Well I wouldn't exactly call myself an artist…" The unicorn continued. "And to answer your question, I just never really thought it was a big deal. Drawing is just something I do when I'm bored." He finished feeling humbled.

Yes you heard right, 'Humbled'. Drew as you know is arrogant but not with his secret talents. Other than drawing he can sing and play the guitar. Though he wasn't ready to show May those talents just yet.

"Oh c'mon your being too modest! For once in your life…!" The girl trailed off contemplating what she just said.

The boy finally finished, "I'm done. What do you think?" He asked her.

The pegasus stopped thinking for a minute and looked. "Drew it looks amazing!" She exclaimed.

The said pony blushed a little. Suddenly, May got an idea.

"Do you think you can color it?" She asked with stars in her eyes.

Drew sweat dropped at her childish nature and responded, "I guess I could. It would kill some time." Then he realized something. "Aw shoot my colored pencils are in my room. Watch this while I go get them, ok?" The girl nodded and he headed toward the Pokemon Center.

Now May knew it wasn't right to snoop through another pony's stuff. But in this kind of situation curiosity would end up getting the best of her. And this is about Drew for god's sake! How could she not be curious?

"Oh what heck!" The girl said as she picked up her rival's sketch book.

She started looking through it, many of the pages consisted of pokemon doing random things. Either that or his own pokemon posing. She saw a picture of a delcatty with an absol under a tree sleeping and cuddling with eachother.

"Awww…" May cooed.

But then She thought it was kind of coincidental that she had a delcatty and that Drew had an absol. But she disregarded the thought and continued on to the next page. What she saw shocked her to the core. For what she saw was sketch of her, soaring through the sky with the wind blowing through her mane. She blushed and quickly turned to the next page. Only to find another sketch of her accept she was pouting with a tint of red or in this case gray on her cheeks since it wasn't colored. Then the next sketch was her in her battle pose with a determined look on her face. Then the sketch after was her playing In the grass with her glaceon. After seeing a few more drawings of her she put down the sketch book faster than you can say contestshipping. May was so red, it was like someone smeared spaghetti sauce all over her face.

"Well I'm back with the colored pencils." Drew said as he sat down next to the blushing girl. "Hey are you okay May?" The boy asked.

She nodded and started thinking over those sketches of her. After a while, she realized something. Then she had a sly look on her face. Before Drew could even touch a pencil to the paper May took the sketch book.

"What the-" The boy started but got cut off.

"So, Drew, care to explain these?" The pegasus turned the pages and gestured to the sketches of her.

The male's face blew up in a blushing storm.

"Wha- How- Why- n" He stuttered.

May raised an eyebrow but still held a smirk. Quite similar to the one unicorn would usually adorn. After almost going insane he sighed in defeat.

"You caught me." Drew admitted. "As you can see I have drawn multiple pictures of you."

The girl put down the sketch book and asked, "Why though?"

He smacked a fore hoof to his face. "You really are dense aren't you…"

"Am not!" May yelled.

"Seems so. You'd think you'd know by now, especially after discovering these sketches!" The boy retorted.

"Know what?" She questioned.

"That I love you." Drew confessed.

"Really?" She said surprised and blushing harder than before.

"Yeah." He said waiting for rejection.

But he got quite the opposite actually. Drew's eyes widened as he felt May kiss his cheek softly.

After she did she looked down at her hooves, blushing madly.

"I-I love you too." The girl muttered.

Then he pulled her into him.

After some hugging they sat down. Drew started to color the picture like the pair planned from the get go. May cuddled closer the boy, resting her head on his shoulder. And he smiled as he kept coloring.

 **Me: FINALLY DONE!**

 **May: …Well then.**

 **Drew: You took your sweet time. Also, what about your Halloween story? Now we're way past it!**

 **Me: Ummmmmm….. Well…. You see, I had an idea for this story. But then I had another idea for a story, So I started those and tried to get inspired for how they would play out. But then I remembered I had to type another chapter for Ponymon Adventures so I started that. But THEN I remembered my two-shot I had to finish so I did a little of that. Then my life got busy, a little bit of writer's black and laziness. Started on the 2 stories again, worked a little on Ponymon Adventures, then this one. By the time I realized I had to start a Halloween story it was 3 days until Halloween! Plus I also had to work on some art work and video sooooo the story was basically gonna' end up late anyway. And this story was the closest to being finished so I decided to post this one. *is out of breath***

 **May: That explains a lot.**

 **Drew: No kidding.**

 **Me: I don't know when I'll upload the Halloween story, or any more chapters for stuff. We'll just have to see.**

 **May: This story was really cute~!**

 **Drew: *rolls eyes***

 **Me: Oh Drew you're just being moody because you didn't get to kiss May on the lips.**

 **Drew: *Blushes* N-No!**

 **Me: Suuuuuuuure. Anyway, I don't own pokemon or MLP. Bye for now!**


End file.
